


Damien/Reader/Liam

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Intimacy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: You spend a lazy morning with your boyfriends after hooking up the night before(I tried to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible)
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt, Damien LaVey/Reader, Damien LaVey/Reader/Liam De Lioncourt, Damien LaVey/You, Liam de Lioncourt/Reader, Liam de Lioncourt/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Damien/Reader/Liam

The sunlight streaming in from the gap in the curtains directly onto your eyes is what wakes you up and you groan and lift the arm that isn’t being crushed under Liam to shield your eyes. 

You’re very comfortable right where you are and you really don’t want to move, so reaching across Liam you shake Damien’s shoulder. 

“Hey.” Your voice is groggy and crusty with sleep. When Damien still doesn’t move, you shake his shoulder harder. “Hey. Get up.” 

Damien mumbles something and props himself up on his arms, eyes still closed, not ready to wake up quite yet. “What?” He asks harshly, rubbing his eyes with his fists before finally opening them. 

You point to the window, and the gap between the curtains. “Go close them,” you grumble, still not fully awake. 

Damien crinkles up his nose and makes a face. “Why?” 

You gesture to still sleeping Liam, whose face is buried in your neck. “Because our boyfriend is a vampire and the sunlight’ll hurt him.” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Damien huffs, leaning over Liam’s form to kiss your forehead before getting up. 

He grabs a pair of underwear off the floor and puts them on — a pair you realise  _ aren’t his _ — and closes the curtains so that the irritating sliver of light shining right in your eyes and over Liam’s face disappears. 

“Thank you,” comes Liam’s voice from your neck, and then he yawns and holds you tighter by the arm that’s already around your middle. 

Damien stands there, hands on his hips, looking proud. 

“What are you looking at?” You ask, annoyed. You just want Damien to join you and Liam again so you can all go back to sleep.

“Just admiring my handiwork,” Damien replies smugly, eyes eating up the bruises all over you and the bite marks all over Liam. 

Liam grasps around blindly for a pillow, finds one, and launches it at Damien’s face. 

It’s a perfect bullseye, but instead of getting angry, Damien just laughs. 

“Just come back to bed,” Liam mumbles. “I’m  _ cold _ .”

“Alright, alright.” Damien gives in, returning to his spot on the other side of Liam. The vampire makes a happy sound, and Damien reaches his arm across the both of you, wanting to be close. 

You close your eyes and quickly fall back asleep.

*****************

You wake up later to the sensation of someone nudging your shoulder. 

You try swatting it away, but it’s persistent, and you eventually give in. 

It was Damien who had been bugging you, and you glare at him, but he ignores you, pointing over to his other side where Liam is sleeping. 

“He’s drooling,” Damien whispers to you, and you follow his finger to see that yes, Liam is drooling all over the pillow he’s using. 

“Yeah he is,” you whisper back in agreement. “Really bad.” 

There’s the quiet sound of Damien snickering, and you smile too. 

“I can’t believe I like him,” Damien says quietly. He pokes you with his elbow and adds, “I can’t believe I like you either.” 

You shove him away with a smile. “Fuck you.” 

He just laughs at that, throwing an arm around you and pulling you close. He gestures to Liam again, hair down and splayed across his pillow, still drooling. 

“Look at this loser. I can’t believe he’s our boyfriend.” 

“He’s kinda the worst,” you agree, playing along. 

Damien nods. “Oh yeah, definitely the worst.”

“You both suck,” Liam says, but he’s smiling as he turns to face the other way. 

You rest your head on Damien’s chest, his arm still around you. It’s nice and warm, and has you falling back asleep in minutes. 

************

The third time you wake up, Liam is gone, there’s the sound of a shower running, and your head is in Damien’s lap. He’s using his phone with one hand while the other strokes your hair. 

He smiles down at you once he notices you’re awake. 

“Good morning,” he greets you, giving you a kiss. He’s a good kisser, his lips are warm and soft. 

“Hi,” you reply with a smile once the kiss breaks. What a nice way to wake up. 

“Our loser boyfriend’s in the shower. I thought about joining him by myself, but then I figured I’d wait for you, since there’s no way he’d be able to turn us both down.”

“I can  _ absolutely  _ turn you both down,” Liam shouts from the bathroom, and you giggle. 

“No he can’t,” Damien whispers to you, shaking his head. 

He takes your hand in his and pulls. “Come on,” he says in his normal tone of voice. “You ready for a repeat of last night?”

You sure are! 

You let Damien tug you out of bed and lead you to the bathroom, excited for what’s to come. 

You, Liam, and Damien might make for an odd couple, but you love both your boys and wouldn’t trade what the three of you have for the world. 


End file.
